Titan Tower Tardis Troubles
by abcoolness
Summary: [Doctor Who Teen Titan cross] A normal day in Titan Tower until an odd blue box apears in the middle of the room, stopping everything. [can't do summaries, but you get the point...]
1. TARDIS meets Tower

Ok, this is my first ever fanfic and it's most likely to be rubbish with all the characters out of character and all wrong.. Please don't blame me! I'm not very good at this… Oh, and another thing.. I know not many people other then me watch Teen Titans _and _Doctor Who and so if you don't get half the story, don't ask.. Please don't flame for it! I don't think I'd be able to cope with nothing but flamers to read...

**Disclaimer:** (I shouldn't need to say this but..) I don't own Doctor Who or Teen Titans. If I did Billie Piper wouldn't be leaving and there would be RobRae pairings out the wazoo..

Raven sat in the main room, trying to ignore the racket coming from nearby through reading one of her many books.

A large and loud script came onto the screen, the top half reading "WINNER", the bottom "LOSER".

'Aww man.. I demand a rematch!" Beast Boy called out at Cyborg angrily.

'No can do grass stain. Rob said this was the last match 'till dinner.' Cyborg commented, before sideways glancing at him through his real eye. 'We all know I'd win anyway..'

'Oh you are so asking for it!' Beast Boy started, going over to the GameCube to restart it.

Raven was getting more and more annoyed by the noise and was ever wishing she could just escape to her room and get out of here. More Robin Rules. Stay in here for reading or he'd do _something _to her..

She really didn't want to know..

'Can you two just _please_ calm down..' Raven said, though her voice showed how hard it was to get the politeness out.

'Na-ah! Gotta beat Cybrain before dinner.. Gotta.. Beat.. high.. Score.. AHH!' he called out, looking at the controller in his hand, the wire having been broken moments before by a blast of black magic.

'YOU KILLED IT!'

'At least now we can be calmer..' She argued, returning to her book.

* * *

'Whadya mean there's an anomaly somewhere in America?' Rose asked, standing next to the Doctor, looking at the screen.

'Just as I said Rose! There's something around the California area that's standing out to be completely non-human with technology that shouldn't be invented for another decade or two..' The Doctor explained.

'Then what's stoppin' us from goin' down there to find ou'?'

'I can't tell if there's danger down there. There's a very high security system down, stopping the TARDIS from being able to come down..'

'Why not just go through it?'

'What d'you think I'm trying to do?'

'Fine.. S'cuse me for tryin' to help..'

* * *

'Huh? What the? Someone's hacking into the Titan's mainframe!' Cyborg complained, running over.

'Good for you..' Raven muttered, not taking her eyes from the book.

'Heh heh.. Knew he'd run away from my wonderful skills eventually..' Beast Boy gloated, earning an eye roll from Raven.

Robin ran into the room and over to the controls, quickly followed by Cyborg.

The two started going mad on the controls, trying to fight the person attacking the system.

Eventually Robin had to give up on it though, leaving Cyborg to it. He just couldn't keep up…

* * *

'Whoa.. These people seem more then a couple of decades out of the normal string.. One or more of them has to be so technologically advanced that they would need to almost be half robot to keep all this knowledge!'

'And you don't need to be 'alf robot then?'

'Nope! I'm just too good for that.' The Doctor grinned cheekily.

Rose rolled her eyes slightly.

'Not too good to be that big 'eaded then?'

'Me? Big headed?'

'Just get working again..'

* * *

'I never would have thought anyone could have been so damn advanced to be able to _beat **me** _in trying to stop someone from hacking our system!' Cyborg complained, though amazed on the inside.

'Is it possible that they are some sort of aliens to come and try and take over Jump City?' Starfire asked, having mostly just come in and now being trying to pick up on what was going on.

'Most likely Slade trying to attack us again..' Robin commented angrily.

'Look, dude. Not everyone who is trying to hack into the tower is ever gonna be Slade, get it?' Beast Boy argued.

'For once I actually have to agree with Beast Boy on this one. This person's way way way super powerful, and I mean it. This guy could probably take down Slade and win with one hand behind his back…' Cyborg commented through the struggle.

'Why does everyone care?' Raven argued, still reading from afar. 'It's just someone looking through the systems. Cyborg does it every other day.'

'This guy isn't me!'

'It still doesn't mean they're trying to take over..'

'Do you think they will be trying to attack us?' Starfire asked worriedly.

'Naaa, don' worry about it Star. We'll be fine.' Beast Boy said calmly.

'This does not make me feel particularly happy about this..' Starfire complained.

'Yo! Just shut up and help me on this! This guy's almost through!' Cyborg complained, bringing the rest of them over, pushing random buttons until something happened.

* * *

'Almost through.. SOO CLOSE!' the Doctor complained, seeing that the person was now getting help.

'What happened?'

'Someone's getting help..'

'Want me to help you?'

'Naaa, I've been taking it easy. Now it's time for the heavy stuff to come out.' He grinned manically.

* * *

'They're coming in! None of our systems are working any more!'

'Took them long enough..' Raven complained, finally being bothered to put her book down to see what was happening.

'Aaaaand we're in!' the Doctor smiled as the TARDIS finally found it's way down into the right area, dropping into Titans Tower.

'Please, what is that strange noise?' Starfire asked, hearing the groan of the TARDIS's engines.

'Haven't a clue..' Cyborg muttered, looking over and seeing a large blue box starting to materialise in the middle of the room.

'What the..?' Raven asked, mostly calmly.

Robin started getting into a fighting position and posture, getting ready for anything.

* * *

The Doctor landed with a smile.

'Ready to explore?'

'When aren't I?' Rose smiled happily, jumping over to the door and opening it to quickly be taken by a hand made out of some weird black stuff and be dragged away.

'Rose?' The Doctor asked quickly, running out after her to be oh so close to having been taken down by a kick if he hadn't just dodged it in time.

'Whoa! Calm down! You'd take someone's ribs out with them.' He commented, referring to the steel tipped boots.

* * *

_Take someone's ribs out? Take someone's ribs out? What else would I want to do to someone who just attacked their way into MY home like that? _Robin thought angrily, glaring at the Doctor through his mask.

'Why are you here?' Robin asked in a way that seemed more like demanding then just asking..

'Me? I only came here to try and work out why there was technology that shouldn't be around for the next few decades and a town that seemed to think that two or more of it's residents were alien!' the Doctor argued.

'Next few decades..? Man I'm good!' Cyborg said cheerily in the back ground, following by his trademark 'Boyah!'

The Doctor glanced at him. 'That would make sense there…' He commented, before looking over at Rose who seemed to be slowly recovering from something on the sofa. He ran over to her.

'You alright?' he asked caringly

'Yeah..' She replied, though clearly slightly shaken. 'Great…'

The Doctor smiled. 'Great to know.'

'What was that..?'

'Good question Rose!' he turned around to the Titans, which had all gathered together, Robin at the front. 'What did you do to Rose?'

'She was just grabbed with some of my magic." Raven said calmly.

'Magic.. Magic…' the Doctor muttered. 'Well there's one of the aliens…'

'Who are you?' Robin butted in, looking rather angry and dangerous at the Tower having just been entered by nothing but two people and a box.

'Us? Oooh just the Doctor and Rose looking around for anything suspicious..' The Doctor said smiling. 'Who be you?'

Robin seemed to start to try and show off slightly for them with the team.

'We're the Teen Titans. That's Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire, and I'm Robin.' He said, pointing to each person in turn. There was a certain way in which he said his own name though.. Something that said "I'm the leader, and everyone knows it, or else."

'Right.. Hello!' The Doctor said with a slight wave to the waves he received from each of the people as Robin had told him their names.

'Hi..' Rose muttered, not used to so many people crouding around her that she didn't know nor having heard of before.

'Aaaanyway. Could we have a-' The Doctor started before being cut off by an alarm cutting through the whole place, sirens blasting out and red lights flashing.

'Trouble!' Robin called, running back over to the controls.

'We're not-' The Doctor argued before being cut off by Beast Boy pointing out that it would have gone off when the "blue box thingy" came into the tower if they were the thret.

'Robin, what is the thret on our beloved town?' Starfire asked, floating over curiously.

'New sort of enemy.. Never seen anything like them before..' Robin commented frowning, looking at the new connection the the security system around Jump city he and Cyborg had asked for.

The Doctor walked over to the screen, his eyes widening as he saw and recognised.

'No.. Not them…' He complained.

'What are they?' Robin asked.

'Blegs..'


	2. Delays and Tactics

I still can't believe Rose was thrown out into a parallel dimension! So unfair! I want more Rose! Rose rocks! Aaaand back to the point! Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews! I really appreciate all of the really nice things you've said! I love you all! hugs everyone reading Oh, and I better mention now.. In my wonderful coughnotcough FanFic, Doomsday has happened, but Rose managed to hang on.. I would be able to bear being stuck without her, and the fic might not work without knowledge from the episode…Any way.. Back to the story!

**Disclamer: **Me No Owney Doctor Whoy or Teen Titany.

* * *

'Blegs?' Asked all the titans, apart from Raven, at once.

Rose looked over at the screen. 'Doctor why do these things look like-?' She asked before getting cut off.

'They will. That's what Blegs are.. Normally they're just tiny black dots that run around trying to get in the way, but recently, they've found out about me. With all the creatures and monsters I've seen, soon they worked out how to access my memories and hey presto, the tiny black blobs work out a way to become an odd mixture of all of that and hey presto, what we have here.' The Doctor explained calmly.

'What so them things are like the Daleks, the Cybermen, Slitheen and everyfing else all mixed up?' Rose asked worriedly.

'Unfortunately yes..'

The titans still looked pretty blankly at the two.

'What, so you come down here for apparently no reason, smash through the Tower's security system and now you've brought a bunch of world destroying creatures to our city?' Robin asked incredulously.

'Yup, pretty much..' The Doctor said casually. 'The only thing is now we've got to stay to help you fend them off, otherwise your gonna be dead in seconds..'

'Are you doubting our capabilities?' Raven asked angrily.

'No, not at all, just thing that since you don't seem to have any knowledge of Daleks or Cybermen you might be in need of a little bit of help..' He admitted.

'What ever they are. We can take them.' Robin said confidently. 'Titans move out!' he called, starting to turn to the door, before Rose stopped him.

'Oy, look. If the Doctor says your not gonna win without 'is 'elp. Your not gonna win without 'is 'elp. Proven fact that is.' Rose said all-knowingly.

'We'll take out chances.' Robin said defiantly.

'Ever been put against something which has a choice of killing you with one shot, killing you with one touch or absorbing you into it's skin at one touch.. Several thousand ways thinking about it really…' The Doctor commented.

'Robin, Please. I believe it may be best if we were to be paying attention to this Doctor so he can tell us the cure for how to rid the town of these beasts..' Starfire uttered, clearly struggling to go against him slightly.

'Star has a point.. The worst thing we've ever gone up against is Trigon, and he didn't have the availability to kill us the moment he saw us like that..' Cyborg muttered with a frown. 'Face it Rob.. We're gonna need his help..'

Robin growled angrily. 'Fine.' He agreed. 'As long as you leave straight after.'

'Hey, we only came to check that civilisation as we knew it wasn't being advanced in such a way that no one would ever be able to bring it back to the normal string of events..' The Doctor defended himself.

'Basically 'e's sayin' we can go if 'e knows your li'le robopal over there aint gonna sell off all the stuff 'e makes.' Rose explained calmly. She'd gotten into a slight habit of needing to translate the Doctors gibberish.

'Hey! I have a name you know!' Cyborg complained,

'What? I'm not that good at names. Not my fault..' Rose shrugged.

'But please, how is it that we are going to be able to rid our city of these monsters?' Starfire asked, trying to get back to the point.

'Should be easy _if _we can get all our heads together and think of a descent plan.' He said, before running off to the Titan Mainframe to start looking into something. Before long he'd brought up some of the Torchwood files he'd gotten from hacking in and opened the Dalek and Cybermen page, recently added after the attack.

'These two are going to be the worst enemies from the group that they are. Daleks, and Cybermen.' He explained, pointing to each picture as he said the name.

'Wait a minute! Aren't those the things that the ghosts became?' Robin asked, looking at the Cyberman picture.

'Most likely.' The Doctor said simply.

'I have seen that creature before as well.. The one you call a Dalek. They attacked Tameran during the Time War for being too close to their main target, though thankfully they were all wiped out before much real damage could be caused..' Starfire explained.

'Tameran.. Tameran.. Remind me to show you Tameran one day Rose, wonderful place.' He smiled. 'Anyway. These are our main enemies-'

'As you said..' Robin interrupted, getting impatient.

'Yeah, and now we're going to need a good plan to get rid of them. If we all get our heads together, we might work something out which would work against anything they throw at us..' The Doctor pondered, trying to get all the teens heads together.

Beast Boy looked as though he was about to open his mouth to say something before Cyborg interrupted.

'No trained gerbil armies and no making complete fools out of ourselves!' He quickly said.

'Trained gerbil army?' Rose asked incredulously.

'Don't ask..' Cyborg sighed slightly.

'Right.. Remind me never to listen to one of his plans..'

Cyborg nodded in agreement with a slight sigh.

'Come on guys! Assets! Things we have that they don't!' The Doctor said, trying to pull them all together.

'Well you two have that weird blue boxy thingy, we have a really cool space ship, nice car WHICH I'M _STILL_ NOT ALLOWED TO DRIVE and access to almost every computer in the world.' Beast Boy said with a grin.

'Yup, your right, 'e's crazy..' Rose muttered to Cyborg.

Raven sighed slightly. 'Beast Boy you forgot one slight thing.'

'Oh..?'

'This. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' She said quickly, throwing Beast Boy across the room, causing him to crash dangerously on the other side.

The Doctor blinked, doing a double-take. 'Yeah.. I think that was a little missed out of the conversation…' He said, nodding slightly. 'You the only one who can do that or..?' He asked.

Raven shrugged.' I'm the only empathy, but the rest all have powers, though different to mine.' She said simply.

'So what can you all do..?'

'I thought you might have known from knowing me from Tameran, though I can create the starbolts, fly, have the strength above humanness and can shoot beams from my eyes.' Starfire smiled, making a starbolt appear in her left hand to show him before letting it fizzle out into the atmosphere,

'I'm pretty obviously half robot, built when I had a pretty bad accident by my dad.. It helps me make most of these technologies like the computer and the T-car. Oh, and I've got a sonic cannon in my right arm.' He smiled, turning the arm into the cannon to show the point.

'That could be useful..' The Doctor smiled to the two. 'Either of you two?' He asked, noticing Robin and Beast Boy not having said anything yet.

'I'm a master of martial arts.' Robin smiled. 'I've taken every coarse there is in the world and trained with the very best. Also I've created some of my own weapons to help with my attacks.'

'I could probably take you down in 10 seconds, but oh well..' The Doctor muttered. 'You've not seen any of the Gallifreyan martial arts since the whole of my race got wiped out..' He frowned.

'Gallifrey..?' Starfire asked, floating closer to him again. 'I have heard of that planet before.. Was it not destroyed in the dreadfulness of the time war?'

'Yeah..' The Doctor sighed. 'Nothing but me remained..'

'The war was ended so suddenly, such a surprise for all of us. Just one delta wave and everything was gone..'

'One last delta wave set off my me.. The end of the last great time war.. Everybody lost.' He frowned.

'Anyway…' Raven muttered, trying to draw the attention away from wars and such.

'Yes..' Starfire muttered disheartenedly. 'We must get back to the task at hand.' She said, trying to pick herself back up to happy bubbly Star that everyone loved. Well, everybody but Raven, but she didn't really count…

In the end, all of the heads got together, a plan having finally been worked out. Now they just needed the right timing, the right strength, the right confidence, and the right team to pull it off with.

Robin was confident enough for the whole team about 20 fold, and the rest had enough to fill any gaps in anyone else's. They all felt set to go.

'Right! Everyone into the TARDIS and let's go!' The Doctor announced, walking towards the blue box, sitting in the background.

'How are we all gonna fit in there?' Asked Beast Boy at the same time as;

'Why not just use the T-car?' Being commented by Cyborg.

'This,' The Doctor said happily, 'Is a wonderful machine which would fit this entire tower inside if it wanted to, which would also allow us to arrive before we left.' He smiled.

''e's right you know.' Rose smiled, agreeing with him, walking calming into the TARDIS.

'What the? How do we even know we can trust you?' Robin argued.

'For once I actually have to agree with Robin on this one.. This could all just be a huge trap when you're one of these Bleg things..' Raven commented.

The Doctor sighed. 'Take whichever route you want, just don't blame me when you're too late.' He commented, walking in after Rose, though leaving the door open.

Beast Boy was the one to poke his head inside and almost faint in shock. He went back over to them. 'You know dudes, I think he might actually be right…' He commented, making the rest all look in.

Cyborg was the first one to walk in properly, quickly followed by BB and Star, Robin and Raven taking up the rear.

The Doctor smiled. 'Right! Now the gang's all here!' He said happily, pushing one last button to set the TARDIS into motion, the doors slamming shut behind them, sending them all on one hellova ride.

* * *

Wooo! Chapter two est fini! I'm still really sad about Rose's sudden leave off of Doctor who, but I **will **make sure she isn't forgotten, even if I end up being the only one who still remembers her… Anyway! Hope you liked the story an I haven't made too many mistakes.. If I have, sorry!

Until next update, Ciao for now!


	3. Exploration and Impationce

Woooo! Chapter three! Ok, it's not as bigger Woo as it could be, but still, I'm happy about it . Thank you so much for reading this far! I would never have continued this if I didn't get some great reviews on my first chapter so thanks you three! Hopefully I'm going to get a few more now though.. Almost no reviews so far is starting to make it seem like my story's not being read and enjoyed by many people… I'll even take flames now! Just tell me how I'm doing! Please! And back to the story before I freak out.. tries to calm herself down

**Disclaimer: **Nope, sorry. Safer to say Rose and Raven own me.. The others I just wish I owned…

* * *

Beast Boy was going everywhere, trying to press every button, pull every lever and twizzle every knob. Starfire was unfortunately attempting rarely to join in with…

'Children..' Came Raven's comment from on the sofa. Somehow she'd found a book to read already…

Cyborg had started to look around the consoles as well, but thankfully for the Doctor, he wasn't touching. The Doctor normally had a bit of trouble controlling the old girl on his own, let alone with people crowding around being very unusful and occasionally changing all the settings.

'You alright Doctor, want me to help you get these lot away?' She asked, already starting to drag Beast Boy away, but not doing to well as he became a squirrel, jumping onto the consoles straight after she grabbed him.

'Could be more then useful, yea- GET OFF THAT BUTTON!' he quickly called, throwing the squirrel off of the consoles, but just after the button had been pressed.

The rest of them all moved away from the consoles, not sure who he was really talking to, Robin sighing slightly from the corner. He could easily have guessed something like this was going to happen.

The Doctor grimaced. 'What have you done?' He complained, going over to the screen.

Beast Boy looked blank. 'How am I meant to know?'

'If you didn't know what you were doing, why were you doing it?' Raven asked without taking her eyes off the book.

Beast Boy looked like a volcano about to erupt.

'What ever has happened has happened, now what's happened?' Robin asked the Doctor.

'He's disengaged the micro-thinbobulator.. I have almost no control over where the TARDIS is going to land.' He complained.

'Can you fix it?'

'Not on my own..' he complained.

'Could I be of any help?' Cyborg offered, making the Doctor smile slightly.

'Know anything of Gallifreyan technology?' He asked.

'Um.. No, but I can try..'

'Good enough.' He said with a slight sigh. He hadn't expected him to know anyway. He started to charge around the consoles, picking up everything and barking quite a lot of orders at Cyborg, whilst Beast Boy was running around like a mad loony up and down the corridors, Starfire was looking around a little more calmly, but doing a lot more of the blasting doors away that were once locked and generally destroying stuff. Robin and Raven were still just sat on the sofa watching. Robin was doubting if they would ever get back to Jump City again, and Raven just reading.. And reading.. And reading… It wasn't long before she'd gone in search and successfully found a library bigger then Titans Tower and was already doing her bit to make sure every single book was read… Occasionally in-between books she would meditate, but that was the only real change.

After about half an hour Cyborg had given up, letting the Doctor continue with the repairs himself. He felt like he could probably build anything now, just not anything Gallifreyan..

Robin was getting more and more annoyed by the minute, hoping that this would just hurry up and be fixed so they could go.

Beast Boy and Starfire were now playing Hide and Seek, and pretty badly failing. Star kept on picking the same hiding spot where she was very easily seen and Beast Boy kept on going into Rose's room, earning a slap each time. He now wasn't so much a grass stain, but a bit of a poppy, his face now being so red from it. Rose was starting to think he liked it and was planning other ways to torture him, though none really helping much. Feeding him to the Daleks wasn't going to be easy if the second a Dalek spotted you it would kill you instead of poppy boy..

Raven, surprisingly enough, was sat in the library meditating, getting ready encase she was called to come back.

The Doctor still felt like he'd barely started, though it was so close to completion he could almost taste it, literally.

'Are you ever going to stop licking the equipment?' Robin asked, watching him curiously.

'Nope! Only way to really check that it's going well.' He said calmly.

'You can taste if the parts work or not?'

'Yup. Amazing thing taste. Does all kinds of things for you like that.' The Doctor smiled.

'Your taste can..?' Robin started, looking blankly at the Doctor, who smiled cheesilly back at him.

The Doctor quickly started working again on the TARDIS, soon fixing it, even with Robin's buttings in.

'Aaaaand we're done!' The Doctor smiled, standing up happily after another 23 minutes of work.

Robin jumped straight up next to him, demanding that they would be brought back to Jump.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were on Calming Robin Down duty, trying to get him to sit down again.

Starfire was in the search for Raven who hadn't been seen for an hour and who Rose was afraid she was lost, not knowing Raven at all.

'Fine, fine..' The Doctor said calmly. 'I'll try to get the TARDIS back to California..' He said with a slight sigh.

'Try..?' Robin asked worriedly.

'Well.. The TARDIS quite often goes a bit wrong..'

'Yeah, once sent us to Cardiff instead of Naples.' Rose added in with a smile.

'You're never going to let me forget that are you?' He sighed.

'Nope!' She smiled before going off to help Starfire again.

The Doctor shook his head slightly. 'Anyway.. Yes I will do my best to get you back to California.' He smiled.

'You better…' Robin warned, glaring at him slightly.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait.. It's just been too hot to write! It's like an oven up here compared to the tiny temperatures we're used to… Hope you like the story so far! I will try to make the chapter longer next time... This long is a little.. not that great…

Until next update, ciao for now!


	4. Landings and Unexpected Discoveries

Hello and welcome to My Fanfic! Ok, so it's not that great and worthy enough like that, but I still like it Sorry I'm not updating very often.. I'm just not really in a writing sort of mood with all this heat and the summer holidays to stop me from really feeling like doing much at all but relax and chat to a few of my friends online… Plus there's the fact I was just on a week long holiday probably won't help either.. I will try to keep up on this though.. Me no be-ey stopping my storyey unless you askey me to… Hopefully you won't though since you're such nice people

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, even the cardboard box I live in…

* * *

The TARDIS ripped through space and time, looking to get a little bit out of control and needing Rose to help out.

'Brace yourselves! We're in for a bumpy landing!' the Doctor called out as he started making the final adjustments.

Beast Boy quickly became a large octopus, four legs coming off to grab onto something to keep him stable, the other four each grabbing onto one of the team to keep them safe, even though they didn't really want it.

Raven quickly got herself free and walked over to one of the corridors, standing in to door frame to keep herself from falling over.

Cyborg kept a slight hold on Beast Boy, though also grabbing tightly onto something else at the same time.

Starfire was trying to keep a strong hold on Beast Boy, though it not really helping her as well as she wanted.

Robin was using his bo staff to hold on to, having hooked it through some of the structure and holding himself in place with it.

Rose and the Doctor were just having some fun running around the consoles until a huge bump ran through, forcing the two off their feet and struggling to keep a hold of something to stop them bouncing around and breaking something.

The Doctor tried to hide his face once they'd landed so only Rose could see. She instantly got it and started to help on not letting them out the TARDIS just yet..

Robin was the first to his feet, walking over to the door to be quickly stopped by Rose.

'And why can't we get out?' he asked angrily.

'You don't know anything about how we do things here.. This could easily be the middle of a time vortex you're about to walk out into…' Rose warned.

'I think I'll take my chances..' Robin growled, making a quick way around Rose and outside.

The others all seemed to quickly follow Robin, most of them all looking for an excuse to get out of this place since it was just too creepy, though Raven just wanting a slight look before returning to reading if she was given half a chance.

'Dude! We asked for Jump City not Dump City!' Beast Boy complained.

Rose sighed. 'I did warn you not to go out..'

'I did try for the exact correct time, but It's not quite right.. This is Jump City though..' the Doctor tried to say without getting interrupted, though not getting too far.

'Then when are we?' Robin growled impatiently.

'As I was about to say, we have currently landed in the year.. 2..0..0..6…0.' he said slowly, there being quite a long gap between the 6 and the last 0.

'WHAT?' all five of them complained, even Raven for once..

'How shall I feed my beloved Silkie if I am so far away in time that he has more then forgotten me..?' Starfire complained sadly.

'From this far away in time half my technology will probably be out of date, and if I run out of energy, I'm a goner!' Cyborg complained.

'Look at this place, man.. I grew up here mostly, now it's reduced to rubble..' Beast Boy mumbled.

'Everything's been destroyed, not even a tiny part left behind. Our island, the one with our tower.. It's completely destroyed, like it was never there.' Robin said in quite a bit of disbelief.

'Well, at least Trigon isn't going to attack again. The whole place would be worse then this if he did..' Raven said, almost as if trying to lighten the mood.

'Yeah, does look like a wasteland doesn't it..' the Doctor commented, walking out after the others.

'What happened to this place..? Just looks completely run down.. Not a single survivor..' Rose commented, looking around.

'Well something did.. But we might want to get out of here before someone gets lost or worse..' the Doctor decided, though soon followed by Cyborg's voice.

'Too late..' he said before sighing, 'BEAST BOY GET BACK HERE. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIND ANYTHIGN UNDER AND OF THE RUBBLE.' He called out.

'Is that why I just found a survivor?' He called back from quite a distance triumphantly.

Robin sighed. 'Look, just get off of him and let's go! We need to get back to our own time!'

'Robin? Are you feeling alright? It's not like you to ignore someone in need..' Raven commented. Robin sighed slightly.

'I just feel so useless! We're all just stuck here, stuck with someone in a blue box who doesn't know how to use it and gets everything wrong all the time!' he complained.

'Hey! If you had the whole of space and time to protect, you're bound to get a thing or two wrong, aren't you!' the Doctor defended himself, though it making Rose giggle.

'A thing or two? You've almost never gotten it right for me!'

'And that's really helping me..' Robin growled.

'Fine.. It'll take a few moments to get the settings right in the TARDIS and we should be able to carry on , straight back to save your town from the Blegs, then Rose and I will be on our merry way, unrestrained by a load like you to keep us from getting lost. Just make sure your blundering idiot doesn't touch anything this time.' the Doctor decided.

Robin didn't like it, but decided to take his chances with it. 'Fine, I'll get the Titans ready and tell Beast Boy about touching the controls.' He said, before turning to go and find them all.

'Well go on Raven.. Help Robin find them! You don't know there might be.. a.. special meditation spot to optimise meditational powers or something.' The Doctor said, making a movement as though he were shooing a cat. Raven glared at him slightly, before leaving.

'You want me to go to..?' Rose asked.

'Not a chance.. Need you here to help me panic on what to do, since this isn't what they think..' the Doctor worried.

'What is it then?'

'About two days after we left..'

* * *

Ok, I felt like I needed a cliff hanger, and I really can't be bothered to do much else today since it's so hot.. I will try to get another chapter up before next weekend, but if not, don't blame me! Blame the evil weather! It's plotting against me!

And back to sanity..

See you next update!


	5. More Then One Secret Revealed

Hello again! Nice to be back and writing in the now slightly more calmed down weather My only slight complaint.. Only one review! Do you guys hate my story or something? Should I stop? What? Hints on what I could do next would be nice too.. I haven't really got a plan here! It's all made up bit by bit! (sorry if that just ruined your life there…)

I've got another idea for a Teen Titans story ready.. If this one's losing its thread, just say and I'll see if I can start that, see if it's any better… Just give me the word…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, even sometimes my will to live…

**TTTT**

'Two days after we left?' Rose hissed, trying to keep her voice down so the Titans couldn't hear.

'You seen my problem.. Plus, now we really have the worry button on. Somehow we have to stop all this from happening..'

'No pressure then..' Rose sighed.

**TTTT**

Beast Boy turned into a dog, starting to scramble through to the little girl, trapped beneath a pile of rubble, dragging her out and letting her rest on the side. He returned to human form, and looked at her oddly, as though there was something odd about her, probably the lack of 18000 odd years change on the clothing or something.

'Hey, you alright..?' he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side in worry. The girl looked up at him weakly, before her eyes widened slightly.

'Beast Boy..?' she asked disbelievingly.

'Yup.' He said proudly, before pausing. 'Wha?'

'Where have you been? You just disappeared right when we needed you, leaving them evil things to take over…' she muttered, shivering slightly at the recollection.

'Wait, how do you even remember me? I thought this was-'

'How indeed.. Two days ago you ran off, just as they came.. How could you? How could anyone just run off instead of doing what they'd done their whole life…'

'WHOA Whoa whoa whoa whoa.. Two days?'

'How long'd you think?'

'You don' wanna know..'

**TTTT**

'YO! BB! Where are ya'?' Cyborg called out over the rubble, Starfire quickly flying over to find out what the trouble was about.

'Has friend Beast Boy gotten himself the 'lost' again?' she asked him calmly.

'Unfortunately..'

'I shall help you in the search!' she announced, starting to fly around for him. 'Beast Boy!' she called out, looking around for him, before seeing him and hovering above for a moment to tell Cyborg and flying down.

'Friend Beast Boy! You have a new friend!'

'Not really new though Star.. According to her we're only two days from where we left..'

Starfire gave a very OTT gasp. 'That fiend! How dare the Doctor lead us to believe that we were years away from our home when we were really only two days from it!'

'What? Two days?' Cyborg asked, just having come in ear shot. 'You've gotta be kidding me!'

'Apparently not friend Cyborg. The fiend that is the Doctor must have lied to us to stop us from feeling this sorrow that feels me so much now. We must report this information to Raven and Robin!'

'Oh no!' Cyborg said quickly, grabbing a hold of Starfire's foot as she tried to fly away.

'Ahh!' she cried out, not liking the sudden weight and falling down to the floor again. 'But Cyborg? Would the others not like to know?'

'Rae would freak and Robin would start killing the Doc in seconds!' Beast Boy said quickly.

'But they would want to know, yes?'

'Only if you want to be in the line of fire when they freak out and attack everything..'

'I suppose it might be best to leave them until we have defeated the evilness of the Blegs so there shall be no reason for them to be angry..' she reasoned.

'If BB can hold it in that long..'

'I will! I know I can!'

'Like you've yelled every other secret we've ever had out loud from the tower roof.'

'Hey! They weren't as bigger secrets!'

'But they still were secrets you little Grass Stain!'

'But they wouldn't have exploded in anger you little.. big.. MEAT EATER.'

'And proud.' She smiled.

'Wha?'

'Just get back to the blue box before my sonic cannon gets shoved up your-'

'Please! Will the friends please stop the fighting! There s nothing to fight about until we have returned to our home so we can fight about wanting to eat meat or tofu again!'

'Yeah.. Might be best..' Beast Boy decided, becoming a kind of bird and flying over to the TARDIS, quickly followed by Starfire, followed not to far after by a grumbling Cyborg.

**TTTT**

Robin sighed slightly as he walked, angry with what was going on. He just felt so useless. Raven's silence next to him wasn't really helping either. They walked next to each other, before Robin just gave up.

'Why don't we just go back to the TARDIS and see if they've gone back?'

'The Doctor said to look for them, so we are.'

'So why not just look by the TARDIS?'

'Why are you so desperate to go back..?'

'There's just something about this place.. It just feels like, even though it's all rubble, it hasn't changed from the last time we saw it.. I want to ask the Doctor about it, see if he knows when it was actually destroyed.'

'I noticed something like that when we first arrived..'

'What? Why didn't you say anything?'

'I tried, but no one ever listens to me..'

'What..? Raven, we do try to-'

'Oh don't bother.. All you care about is Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. I don't even know why I stay around the tower some times…'

'Raven, don't be like that. We don't know what we would do without you.. I don't know what I would do without you…'

'Stop just acting like you care..'

'I do care Raven..' he said, looking at her, frowning slightly. 'I care about you more then any of the others..'

Raven looked back at him, their eyes meeting, or as close as you could when one of you wears a mask.

'You mean it..?' she asked curiously.

'More then anything else.' He smiled, slipping his hand into hers.

**TTTT**

Ok, that'll do… Sorry about this being a week late… I've only just been allowed back on the computer after having a bad tummy bug… I hate food poisoning x.x Oh well. I hope this will be enough for you for now.. See you if I'm lucky!


	6. Plans Within Plans

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Beast Boy said triumphantly, seeing Raven and Robin still fixed in almost the same position.

Robins hand slowly slipped by his side, his glad he was wearing a mask so no one would be able to see his true reaction.

Raven quickly withdrew her hand from Robins, the slight smile on her face quickly diminishing into nothing. Her hand span around a bit though, slapping BB and hard..

"Hey!!" Beast Boy complained, putting a hand to his face to help try to stop the pain. "We were all looking for you since you disappeared half an hour ago!"

"Half an hour??" Robin asked, surprised the two of them bad been together for that long without realising.

"Yeah.." Beast Boy said, starting to see what had been going on, his voice turning suggestive.

"Whatever.. Just get us back to that TARDIS thing.."

"Whoa! No!" Beast boy said, grabbing her wrist as she stood up and started to try and walk away.

"Get off me.." Raven said, a vein almost visibly pulsating in her forehead due to the mixture of the intrusion and now this..

"No! We need to talk!"

"What about..?" Robin asked accusingly.

Beast Boy then proceeded to tell the two exactly what had happened in excruciating detail, making sure he put the part about Cyborg threatening him in at least fifty times..

Robin was struggling to take in all this information.

"What, so the Doctor's been lying to us since the start.."

"Yup."

"And you only found out because of what some kid told you.."

"Yup."

"Now all the others know.."

"Yup."

"And you told us, having been told not to with a threat.."

"Yup."

"And you saying that is going to get you killed. Quickly." Raven added with a death glare to Beast Boy.

He didn't seem to notice it though.

"That Doctor…" Robin growled, standing up with his fists clenched so tightly you would swear he should have been drawing blood due to his nails digging in, even through his gloves, even if they never made it past the end of his fingers behind the gloves.

Starfire chose that moment to appear, quickly calling to Cyborg who came over in moments.

Cyborg took one glance at Robin and sighed.

"You told him didn't you..?"

"What else do you want me to do? Sit on his head as a frog?" he replied defensively.

Cyborg facepalmed.

"He even said about you threatening him if he said anything to us.." Raven added, just to get everyone against Beast Boy, even for a moment.

"BEAST BOY!!!" Cyborg roared.

"Please! Friends! You must not continue this internal squabbling for the reasons unknown!" Starfire tried to tell them, hovering just to the side of the group.

"SHUT UP!" Robin all of a sudden came out, stopping everyone's talk and making them look at him.

"Look? Isn't it the Doctor we're meant to all be against here? Why can't we just go back, let him think we don't know, the second we've stopped this from happening start on him? It's probably what he's planning! Either that or he's one of those Blegs in disguise, along with that so called companion. If so we just kick their butts at the same time." He said, trying and mostly failing to keep calm the whole way through the speech.

"I guess that makes sense.." Cyborg said, starting to think slightly more about it.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy smiled with a calm confident and still somehow creepy face.

"That does sound like a good plan!" Starfire smiled.

"Let's do it.." Raven smirked slightly.

**TTTT**

The Doctor sighed. "When do you think they're going to be back..?"

"How do you expect me to know?!" Rose responded with a sigh. "You're not the only one who's bored out of their mind here…" she muttered.

"I mean come on! How long does it take to go out, find each other and come back!" the Doctor continued as though Rose hadn't even spoken.

"Took you five hours to get back to us when you were flirting with Madam De Pom-"

"That was because I was stuck there without a way back until she mentioned it." The Doctor defended quickly.

"Yeah, whatever.. You were still flirting with some blonde French girl…" she muttered.

"Can you just stop going on about that?? It's really starting to get annoying.." he sighed, glancing out towards the horizon, where he could start to see Starfire flying up above the others.

"Finally!" Rose smiled, waving over for them.

"We have returned!" Starfire smiled, flying directly over to them as though nothing had happened.

Beast Boy still showed his slight mistrust, though him hiding it through pure hyperness.

"Stop it…" Raven complained, ending up as the victim of the hyperness and getting a hummingbird zooming around her face, before quashing into her face as a toad and slipping down into her cloak.

"Can we just get back to the right time… We've already gotten lost enough times for a lifetime.. In our own city.." Robin added with a sigh. He moved over into the TARDIS, sitting on the sofa, followed by the rest calmly. Well, Beast Boy wasn't calm but still..

The Doctor glanced at them all.

"Can't blame them for wanting to get back.." he muttered, taking a last glance around before moving in, quickly followed by Rose who shut the door and moved over to the controls.

"We getting back to the right time this time?" she asked him.

"Hopefully.. Can't be that hard to close in on almost 20000 years.." he said, following his lie closely.

**TTTT**

Wow! I actually got around to coming back to this! I know the chapters short, but it's something to read whilst I get my thread of thoughts back from this story.. You could of coarse press that little purple button below and help give me ideas though.. :)

Hope you like this and I haven't just wasted my time starting this up again..

Tell me!!

See you!


End file.
